Tempo
Tempo is a villain from the Marvel franchise. Stryfe's leadership Tempo was one of the founding members of the terrorist organization known as the Mutant Liberation Front (MLF). One of their first missions under the leadership of Stryfe was to liberate the incarcerated New Mutants members Rusty and Skids. They broke them out of prison and the pair joined the MLF out of confusion (and, as later evidence showed, neural implants kept them there). Tempo continued to be a mainstay in the team's ventures, including fighting Wolverine, Sunfire, X-Factor and other heroes while causing mayhem in the name of mutant rights. Tempo 01 In the battle with X-Factor, Tempo attempted to use her time-bending powers against the super-speedster known as Quicksilver, but she — along with her teammates — discovered that X-Factor was a much tougher foe than X-Force when they were defeated and Stryfe was almost captured. Following this unsuccessful battle, the MLF decided to blow up the Tucker Clinic, a place where pregnant mothers could have prenatal DNA testing to see whether or not they would have mutant babies. X-Factor showed up in time to stop the clinic from destructing, but they failed to prevent the death of Dr. Tucker. The MLF left, not knowing that it was Tempo who had given an anonymous tip to X-Factor about their plans. After a series of supposedly unconnected art thefts by various strike teams (all of which were related to Apocalypse), the members of the MLF approached Mister Sinister and proposed a trade. In exchange for a genetic matrix (none other than the Legacy Virus) which Stryfe owned, Sinister would hand over the captive Cyclops and Jean Grey. In the end, all of the MLF members were taken into custody. Reignfire's leadership Soon after, a tyrannical despot named Reignfire decided to restart the MLF. He broke Tempo, Forearm, Reaper, and Wildside out of prison and gave them their first mission: kill Henry Peter Gyrich. The MLF also picked up new members Locus and Moonstar. Their assassination attempt was foiled by X-Force. Locus and Sunspot became lost, but Feral defected to the MLF after having a heated and acrimonious discussion with Gyrich. Tempo intervened in an attack on Gyrich by Feral and was denounced and exiled from the MLF by Stryfe. Having no place to go, Tempo left with X-Force. On her own and Operation: Zero Tolerance After leaving the MLF, Cable offered Tempo membership to X-Force, which she declined. Instead, she wanted to go off to college and put aside the super-powered lifestyle. She was briefly affiliated with the MLF during Operation: Zero Tolerance. Whether she made it to school or not is unknown. Decimation When the events of M-Day occurred, where the Scarlet Witch removed the mutant genome from most of the world's mutant population, Tempo was one of the few to retain her powers. She became a member of the Acolytes as re-created by Exodus alongside Frenzy and Random, and was part of the attack against the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in order to create an arch for the new mutants. After the Superhuman Registration Act was past, Tempo was an unregistered superhuman and considered as a enemy combatant, for her previous attack with Exodus on S.H.I.E.L.D. Messiah Complex She later joined Sinister's Marauders alongside the rest of Exodus' Acolytes, and confronted the X-Men for the control of the Messiah baby. After their defeat, she stayed with Exodus and the Acolytes. When Charles Xavier came to Exodus and persuaded him to disband the Acolytes, she presumably followed her fellow teammates to San Francisco. Utopia, Age of X and death She later rallied her kind on the mutant nation Utopia. During a massive time-warping by Legion, resulting in the Age of X's pocket-universe, transforming Utopia into the Fortress X and the X-Men and the mutants refugees into the Mutant Resistance led by Magneto, "she" was killed during a battle with the Human Coalition, and her memories drained by Legacy. When Legion return the world to his original aspect, Tempo was unseen on the mutant nation island, having seemingly been killed too when her Age of X's representation had died and her memories been absorbed by Legacy. Her death wasn't confirmed, neither than her eventual survive. Her memories and personality survived through Rogue, still carrying the memories of her Age of X's deceased companions. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Amoral Category:Mutants Category:Deceased